How 'Hn' Became a Language
by ChibiYuuki
Summary: Sasuke is always saying 'hn.' But who would have ever thought how much that one word meant? It brings back a memory he never wants to forget. One of his few memories of Shisui.


A/N This is my second fic, it's kinda like an extra special part of the fic The Uchiha Saga: The Third Uchiha. Like how at the end of Naruto episodes they have omakes or whatever people call them. Oh Sasuke and Yuki are 5-6 ish before the massacre. Does anyone know how old or how much older Shisui is? I would guess he's like 1 or 2 year older than itachi, so until somebody tells me the truth, Let's stick with that. Summary: Sakura and everyelse always yell at Sasuke whenever he said hn. But Sasuke and Yuki claimed that hn is a language. how did our two favorite Uchihas come up with this awesome language?

DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Hn…." said a 11 year old Itachi

Yuki pouted. "hn, isn't a language 'Tachi!" she complained

Shisui slide open a door and opened his arms out. "Come to Shi-shi , Chibi-chan!" he smiled when he saw Yuki running at him with full speed. She jumped into his arms.

"Shi-chan!" she giggled ,nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Shi-chan is 'hn' a language? Sasu-chan and 'Tachi keep saying 'hn'" She mocked 'Tachi crossing her arms and puffing out her chest while saying 'hn.' Itachi came out in time to see that. He sighed and slapped his forehead. Sasuke soon joined the commotion. Yuki sat in Shisui's lap licking a lollipop he had given her.

"Since we're cool uchihas, we can make a language!" he shouted grinning

Yuki's eye brightened up. "sugoi!" Then she raised an eyebrow. "how?"

Shisui put a finger to his chin and thought about it for a bit.

"How 'bout this. Only we Uchihas can speak it!" removing his finger and pointing it up

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "why only us Uchihas?"

Shisui scanned the room to see if anyone was hear. Until he remembered he was babysitting his cousins.

"I overheard some of the elders say us uchihas can 'connect' depending on how strong of a bond they have." he said while grinning " and we 4 have a strong bond"

"Nani?" asked Itachi

Shisui nodded. "something about somehow being able to 'read' each others minds and send thoughts or something like that." He grinned. "So like for Sasuke whenever he needs to tell Yuki something about Sakura he doesn't want other to hear. We can use hn, instead."

Sasuke blushed a light shade of pink and Yuki nudged him.

"But we'll have to practice or we'll look like idiots."

Next few weeks later…….

"hn…..hn, hn,hn….' Said Sasuke during class barely audible only enough for Yuki to hear him.

Translation: So…when should I confess to Sakura?…

"hn….hn hn hn hn, hn." she sent back to him.

Translation: Whenever….your ready I guess.

Yuki and Sasuke ran out of the academy to find Shisui grinning and waving at them. Yuki ran to him at full speed tackling him.

"Did 'hn work?" he asked looking at his cousins

Yuki and Sasuke nodded.

"everyone looked at us weirdly but I don't care" said Sasuke

_As long as those close to me are safe I don't care what people think….thought Sasuke _looking at Yuki and then turned to see Sakura, and then Naruto.

Yuki climbed onto Shisui's back while Sasuke held his hand as the walked to the Uchiha compound.

Yuki pointed her finger up like Shisui would. "And that my friends is how 'hn' became a language!" she grinned

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Nani?Teme your so weird...." said Naruto

Yuki smacked him on the head."Just for that you have to say 'hn is the coolest language ever!"

"why in the world would I do that?" he asked

Yuki's dark aura came out and she glared at him. "because I'LL DO THIS!" She grabbed his arms from behind and pulled them. Out of nowhere she got a whip. (A/n think of when Sasuke got the curse seal and he broke that one guy's arms) She whipped him

"SAY IT!" she yelled

Naruto was anime crying "'Hn is the coolest laguage ever!"

She whipped him." SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" She shouted

"HN IS THE COOLEST LANGUAGE EVER!" he yelled

Yuki glared at everyone. Holding up her tanto knife. "Anyone else got a problem with it?" Everyone shook there head no quickly with fear. Everyone 2 steps closer to wetting themselves

She let go of his arms and walked away like nothing happend, while Hinata ran to Naruto and began to heal him.

"Yuki's so scary" muttered Neji and Sai.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and opened the door was....ADOLF HITLER! No just kidding, it was Yuki with a katana.

"BAKAS!" She punched them both out of the window.

"Neji-kun!" shouted Tenten running after him.

"I'm gonna get Neji and Sai!" she yellled running after them. Sasuke could see that she was already way ahead of Tenten.

_Dang, She fast but luckily she changed some parts though….thought Sasuke Why do i have a scary sister? Why Kami-san...Inside Sasuke was crying mentaly._

_A/n You guys like it? I'll mention it later in Uchiha Saga : The Third Uchiha but Yuki skipped a grade that's why she and Sasuke were in the same class. I'm not sure how Shisui is but, I picture him as the opposite of Itachi. I'll explain the mind thingy in my fic Uchiha Saga: The Third Uchiha later on in the story. I got the idea of Yuki torturing Naruto on Youtube b/c of this video i was watching about when naruto heard Neji call Hinata "Hinata-sama" and then naruto's imagenation was Hinata whipping neji saying "say it like you mean it bitch!". So maybe you can find that on Youtube sometime....Rate and review please. Oh and if you haven't already check out my other fic._


End file.
